Andrew Brenner
Andrew Brenner (born in Key West, Florida, USA) is an American-born English script writer, producer, songwriter and singer who is the current head writer for Thomas & Friends. He started writing for the seventeenth season in November 2010 for which he wrote ten episodes, when Sharon Miller stepped down. He also wrote ten episodes for the eighteenth season, six episodes for the nineteenth season, and ten episodes for the twentieth season, three of them were story adaptations from The Railway Series book Small Railway Engines. He additionally worked as a script editor for Blue Mountain Mystery before taking over as head writer. He is also currently head writer on "Pablo". Career He previously worked on the magazine stories, starting at the beginning of their publication in 1987. He was given seasons one and two on video and was asked to adapt the episodes into magazine stories. When he ran out of episodes to adapt, he wrote original stories, several of which were adapted into third season and fifth season episodes without his knowledge or consent. He stopped working on the magazines soon after. He was never credited for his work in either the magazines or the television series. Among the stories that were adapted were Henry's Forest, which was inspired by a storm that caused damage and blew trees over around London. He was also the head writer of "Tractor Tom", "Angelina Ballerina", "Fireman Sam", and "The Cramp Twins". It also stated on his online CV that he is the headwriter for Jack and the Pack. This was later removed for unknown reasons. Original Stories Season 3 * Thomas Gets Bumped - adapted from Hello, Thomas! and A Bump on the Line * Thomas, Percy and the Dragon - adapted from Percy's Night Out and Percy and the Dragon * Diesel Does it Again - adapted from Trouble in the Harbour Yard and Bumps * Henry's Forest - adapted from the magazine story of the same name and Clearing Up * No Joke for James - adapted from The Express and A Passenger for James * Thomas, Percy and the Post Train - adapted from The Post Train and After the Last Train * Trust Thomas - adapted from Bertie's Bumpy Roads * Edward, Trevor and the Really Useful Party - adapted from The Vicar's Fete and Edward and the Vicar * One Good Turn - adapted from Head On and Pulling Together * Heroes - adapted from In a Muddle and the magazine story of the same name. * Percy, James and the Fruitful Day - adapted from Percy Gets Jammed Season 5 * Something in the Air - adapted from A Fishy Smell * Thomas, Percy and Old Slow Coach - adapted from Fire * Thomas and the Rumours - adapted from An Important Visitor and Rumours and Speculation Episodes Written Season 17 * Gordon Runs Dry * Bill or Ben? (adapted from Diesel's Race) * Too Many Fire Engines * Santa's Little Engine * The Missing Christmas Decorations * The Frozen Turntable * Away From the Sea * The Smelly Kipper * Gone Fishing * Thomas' Shortcut Season 18 * Old Reliable Edward * Disappearing Diesels * Duck in the Water * Thomas the Quarry Engine * Thomas and the Emergency Cable * Missing Gator * Spencer's VIP * Last Train for Christmas * Marion and the Dinosaurs * Millie and the Volcano Season 19 * Best Engine Ever * The Little Engine Who Raced Ahead * Philip to the Rescue * The Other Side of the Mountain * No Help At All * Goodbye Fat Controller Season 20 * Toby's New Friend * Saving Time * Pouty James * Three Steam Engines Gruff * Engine of the Future * Hugo and the Airship * Cautious Connor * Tit for Tat * Mike's Whistle * Useful Railway Season 22 * Forever and Ever * Seeing is Believing Specials * King of the Railway * Tale of the Brave * The Adventure Begins * Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure * The Great Race * Journey Beyond Sodor * Big World! Big Adventures! Mr. Perkins * Mr. Perkins' Storytime: The Flying Kipper * Mr. Perkins' Postcard: Ulfstead Castle * Mr. Perkins' Storytime: Trucks! * Mr. Perkins' Postcard: Blue Mountain Quarry * Mr. Perkin's Storytime: Thomas and Gordon * Mr. Perkin's Postcard: Knapford Station * Mr. Perkins' Storytime: Pop Goes The Diesel * Mr. Perkins' Postcard: The Dieselworks * Mr. Perkins Storytime: Gordon Goes Foreign * Mr. Perkins Storytime: Henry and the Elephant * Mr. Perkins Storytime: Thomas Comes to Breakfast * Mr. Perkins Storytime: The Story of How Toby and Henrietta Came to Sodor * Mr. Perkins Storytime: Percy the Ghost Train * Mr. Perkins Storytime: Thomas and Bertie * Mr. Perkins Storytime: Percy and Harold * Mr. Perkins Storytime: Thomas, Terence and the Snow * Mr. Perkins Storytime: Sir Topham Hatt's Engines * Mr. Perkins Storytime: Trouble in the Shed Songs Songs Written * Never Overlook a Little Engine * We Make A Team Together * Will You Won't You * Streamlining * I'm/He's Full of Surprises * You Can Only Be You * The Shooting Star Is Coming Through * Be Who You Are, and Go Far * Somebody Has to be the Favourite * Who's Thomas? * The Hottest Place in Town * I Want to Go Home * We Can't Do Anything * The Most Important Thing is Being Friends * Where in the World is Thomas? * Free and Easy * Sometimes You Make a Friend * We're Friends (co-written with Kevin Roberge and Carl Taylor) Songs Performed * He's Full of Surprises (with Ian McCue, David Stoten and Oliver Davis) Trivia * Since becoming head writer, the twenty-first season is the only season to not feature a single episode written by him. * He, Teresa Gallagher, David Holt, Michael Carrington and Oliver Davis all worked on "The Likeaballs". * He, Oliver Davis, Denise Green, Marion Edwards and Salty's Lighthouse actor Ian James Corlett all worked on "The Cramp Twins". * He, Antti L. J. Pääkkönen, Gerardo Alonso, Oana Pernes, Stefan Ashton Frank, Gerardo Mendoza, Bruno Coronel, Benjamín Rivera, Kerry Shale, Teresa Gallagher, Joanna Pach-Żbikowska, Mia Kadosh, Víctor Covarrubias, Guillermo Coria, Emma Fernando, Sergio Morel, Rupert Degas, Christopher Ragland, Mayra Arellano, Carlos Hernández, Colin McFarlane, Luca Magnani, Ian McCue, Togo Igawa, Susa Saukko, Petri Hanttu, Petrus Kähkönen, Juha Varis and Michael Carrington have all worked on "The Amazing World of Gumball". * He, Albert Cohen, Marion Edwards, Ian McCue, Christopher Keenan, Erica Welch, Andrew Defty, Karen Davies, Thomas Holborow, Steven Kynman, Christopher Skala, Michelle Rodda, Jan Page, Lee Pressman, Helen Farrall, John Hasler, Ross Hastings, Laura Beaumont, Paul Larson, Miranda Larson, Karen Davidsen, Karen Barnes, Lenora Hume, Sam Barlow, Dave Ingham, Simon Nicholson, Jocelyn Stevenson, Sharon Quick, Pete Atkin, Fiona Hardwick, Lorna Withrington, Finn Poncin, Lizzie Ennever, Prokhor Chekhovskoy, Oliver Böttcher, Oliver Davis, Łukasz Talik, Samuel Harjanne, Nir Ron, Stan Limburg, Mia Kadosh, Petri Hanttu, Simona Pahl, Gadi Levy, Robert Hartshorne, Arlyn Bantog, Tim Bain, Benjamin Morik, Achim Schülke, Ole Jacobsen, Alexandra Morgan and Juha Varis have all worked on "Fireman Sam". * He and Michael White both work on "Pablo". Gallery File:AndrewBrenner.png File:IanMcCueAndrewBrenner.jpeg|Andrew with Ian McCue File:BehindtheScenesJourneyBeyondSodor8.png|Behind the Scenes: Thomas & Friends: Journey Beyond Sodor External Links * Official website * SiF's interview with Andrew Brenner * LinkedIn profile de:Andrew Brenner es:Andrew Brenner he:אנדרו ברנר pl:Andrew Brenner Category:Episode writers Category:Production crew Category:People Category:Script editors Category:HiT Entertainment Category:Singers Category:Songwriters